Learning To Breath
by SamiReed
Summary: She Built Up Walls Inside Herself. Can He Break Them Down? (Brabby Fic w/ some Shelle,Phloe,and Mason)


( Belle, Shawn, Mimi, Jason, Chloe, and Phillip are all in their senior year of highschool, then Jan pregnancy did not happen. Couples: Shelle, Mason, and Phloe. BTW Brady is 20 almost 21 and all the teens are 18, it's almost graduation time)  
  
I Disclaim!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Belle, Shawn, and Brady all stood at Alice Hortons door. " I can't wait to see Abby, God I can't belive it's been six years since the last time I saw her." Shawn said smiling, squeezing Belle's hand causing her to smile.  
  
"Will you two please remind me why I'm here?" Brady asked annoyed.  
  
"Because Bo had to use the truck and we needed a ride." Belle said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "And it wouldn't hurt for you to be sociable." Belle added as Brady mocked her, just as Alice Horton opened her front door.  
  
"Oh Shawn, Belle, Brady, what are you three doing here?" the old woman asked smiling.  
  
"Hey Gran!" Shawn said hugging his grandmother "We came to see Abby! So where is she?!?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm down, she's upstairs in her room asleep, you three are welcome to go and wake her up, but I have to get going, gym class." Mrs. Horton said grabbing her purse and coat as she ushered then inside the house. "Tell her there is breakfast on the table, and I'll be back this afternoon. Bye Dears." Alice said hurrying out. Shawn didn't even give Alice time to close the door before he was half-way up the stairs. Belle and Brady ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Why isn't Abby living with Jack and Jen?" Brady asked confused.  
  
"I'm not sure." Shawn said as they got to her door. He knocked but never got an answer, he slowly walked in followed by Brady and Belle. He saw a lump in the bed under the covers and presumed it was Abby as he jumped on the bed yelling "Abby! Rise And Shine!" just to find it was a bunch of pillows. He looked at Brady and Belle confused as got off the bed and went to check if she was in the bathroom but came back with a more confused face. "Where is she? Didn't Gran say she was asleep?" he asked. Before Belle could answer though they all heard a loud thump and some laughter, all three of their heads shot to the window as the saw a ligth brownish-blond head pop inside of the window followed by a body, which had on a tight pair of black leather pants and a very small black tank top. The girl turned around to see Brady, Shawn and Belle all starring at her.   
  
"Um...hello..is this the right room? **she looked around** Yep this is the right room but who are you?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"Abby?" Shawn asked shocked as he looked at his little cousin.  
  
"Shawn? Oh God Shawnie! What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to the bed taking off her boots, the pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she then went into the bathroom before Shawn could answer and a few minutes later came out in a pair of black gym shorts and black t-shirt, with no make-up on. Brady's jaw dropped as he saw this beautiful girl change right in front of him to a woman who looked like a hooker to a beautiful young women, who had a face of innocence.  
  
"I should be asking you the same think! Where the hell were you?" he asked as he suddenly transformed into the older protective cousin she remembered. Abby laughed softly.  
  
" I was out." she said.  
  
" I can tell that, but where? Why?" Shawn exclaimed as Brady and Belle both knew to keep their mouthes shut when Shawn was this mad.  
  
" Oh at a party at Salem U! When I first came here I thought it'd be a boring place where nobody knew how to party, but boy was I wrong! Damn you people can party!" she exclaimed smiling. "I mean they had some good @#%$, and their mixed drinks to die for! I mean I have never drank Vodka in a mixed drinking tasting as good as it tasted last night!" she exclaimed figuring since Shawn was a senior he partied a lot.  
  
"What?!? You mean you were drinking liquor!" Shawn exclaimed getting madder by the minute.  
  
"By John I think he's got it!" Abby said sarcastically causing Brady to stifle a laugh causing both Abby and Shawn to look over at Brady and Belle. "Hello...and you two are?" Abby asked looking over at them.  
  
" You probaly don't remember me, I'm Belle Black, and this is Brady, my brother." Belle said.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember you two know, I just didn't recognize you (looks at Belle) without the pigtails and I didn't recognize you (looks at Brady) without your little watergun." Abby said.  
  
"Yeah and I didn't recognize you without your little teaset." Brady commented.  
  
"Oh God, please tell me you people in Salem don't remember that!" Abby said blushing   
  
"Back on subject here!" Shawn exclaimed making everybody in the room jump. "Now what the hell were you doing at a college party!?!"  
  
"I was um...partying. Is this a trick question?" Abby asked sarcastically.  
  
"How long were you at this party?" Shawn asked.  
  
" Um...from 11 o'clock last night, till whatever time it is now." Abby said non-chalantly.  
  
"So you were gone for twelve hours!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"Well lets see eleven to twelve, twelve to one..." Abby said counting on her fingers being sarcastic.  
  
"Abigail Deveraux, this isn't funny!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"Well I think it is, I mean you're acting like your my father or something. I went to a party it's no biggie." Abby said "Now if you don't mind, I need my beauty sleep so can you please go." Abby said.  
  
"Fine." Shawn huffed. "But this isn't over!" he said as he left the room.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Abby." Belle said as she left also.  
  
"Well I didn't think Shawn could get that mad." Brady said sticking around.  
  
"Oh I can always make Shawn madder then that." Abby said causing Brady to smile.   
  
"I was expecting you to be I don't know....innocent, sweet." Brady said.  
  
"Well you got the total opposite, I hope I didn't disappoint you to much." Abby said smiling.  
  
"No, you defiantly didn't disappoint me." Brady said flirtiously. "Later Devearaux." he said as he left.  
  
"Yeah later." Abby said smiling as she crawled into her bed to go to sleep. 


End file.
